Question: In her geometry class, Vanessa took 5 exams. Her scores were 89, 96, 92, 98, and 95. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $89 + 96 + 92 + 98 + 95 = 470$ Her average score is $470 \div 5 = 94$.